One Shot - Assistente de Palco
by SenhoritaN
Summary: Não é novidade pra ninguém que o book rosa e o teste do sofá existem. A maioria da população sabe que muitas vezes uma mulher, para conseguir atingir certo patamar no mundo dos artistas, tem que entregar seu corpo para os homens. No mundo da mídia, isso é normal. Para nós, meros mortais, é visto muitas vezes como algo inescrupuloso. Mas, sejamos sinceros, ninguém é obrigado a nada.


**Assistente de Palco (One-Shot)**

 _Escrita por Nat Fanfics_

 **Sinopse**

 _Não é novidade pra ninguém que o book rosa e o teste do sofá existem. A maioria da população sabe que muitas vezes uma mulher, para conseguir atingir certo patamar no mundo dos artistas, tem que entregar seu corpo para os homens._

 _No mundo da mídia, isso é normal. Para nós, meros mortais, é visto muitas vezes como algo inescrupúloso. Mas, sejamos sinceros, ninguém é obrigado a nada. Se você quer ser um médico, tem que estudar. Se você quer ser uma modelo ou assistente de palco, tem que dar. Essa é a regra do jogo._

 _Eu, Isabella Swan, conhecia muito bem essa regra._

 **Capítulo Único**

Não é novidade pra ninguém que o book rosa e o teste do sofá existem. A maioria da população sabe que muitas vezes uma mulher, para conseguir atingir certo patamar no mundo dos artistas, tem que entregar seu corpo para os homens.

No mundo da mídia, isso é normal. Para nós, meros mortais, é visto muitas vezes como algo inescrupuloso. Mas, sejamos sinceros, ninguém é obrigado a nada. Se você quer ser um médico, tem que estudar. Se você quer ser uma modelo ou assistente de palco, tem que dar. Essa é a regra do jogo.

Eu, Isabella Swan, conhecia muito bem essa regra.

Nunca fui uma mulher de frescuras... Que se importava com o que os outros diziam. Eu tinha os meus desejos e os satisfazia.

Queria chupar um garoto no banheiro da escola? Ia e fazia.

Queria dar pra um professor e passar em matemática? Ia e fazia.

Nunca me prendi naquele negócio de que devemos ser santas. Mulher não pode isso e mulher não pode aquilo. Se eu queria dar, eu dava, gozava e era feliz. Tão simples!

Sendo assim, tão aberta ao sexo, não me surpreendi quando em um teste aos 17 anos, me foi proposto o book rosa.

Eu podia fazer o que eu gostava e ainda ganhar dinheiro com aquilo. Por que não?

Hoje, com 22 anos, eu era uma das modelos e assistentes de palco mais conhecida da televisão.

Porém, como nunca somos totalmente felizes, eu me sentia solitária. Meus pais não falavam comigo... Não aceitaram bem minha escolha de profissão. Eu não tinha irmãos, sendo assim não tinha sobrinhos ou cunhados. Também não tinha tios ou primos, já que meus pais eram filhos únicos.

Minha única companhia era Tanya e Maya. Minha melhor amiga e minha cadela.

Conheci Tanya ainda no começo da minha carreira. Uma loira alta e de olhos azuis com um temperamento louco. Era completamente maluca e armou um barraco quando o diretor para a propaganda que estávamos filmando fez uma proposta de sexo para ascensão. O famoso teste do sofá.

O que aconteceu?

Ela acabou pensando bem, aceitando a proposta e depois de muitas idas e vindas com Félix, eles se casaram há um ano. Ela era uma vadia sortuda.

Maya era uma vira lata de pelo escuro que eu tinha encontrado abandonada na rua. Foi amor à primeira vista e eu a tinha adotado. Era uma boa companheira.

Mas voltando a minha solidão. Eu não tinha um namorado. Como tudo tem seus prós e contras, o contra da minha profissão era não ter nenhum homem interessado em um relacionamento duradouro. Não são muitos os que querem casar e ter uma família com uma prostituta. Querendo ou não, eles preferem uma virgenzinha a uma mulher usada.

No começo eu não me importava com isso, mas hoje, eu sentia falta de uma família. Sentia falta dos meus pais. Sentia falta de ter alguém me esperando no meu apartamento.

Hoje eu via que o prazer que sentia quando me entregava por dinheiro, era momentâneo. Era um sentimento que durava ali... Naquele momento... E depois passava.

Mas entre ter só esse prazer momentâneo e não ter nenhum, eu escolhia ter o prazer nem que fosse por segundos... Já me sentia solitária, ia ficar sem gozar também?

E é por esse motivo que eu estava em frente ao meu espelho dando uma última conferida na minha escolha de roupa. Eu tinha um encontro com o dono da maior emissora do país. Era o teste do sofá, pra saber se ele ia me contratar ou não.

Edward Cullen era um homem quente. Tinha quase quarenta anos, mas com carinha de 25. Cabelos bronze e revoltos, olhos verdes, barba por fazer e uma mão enorme, que me fazia salivar nas fotos que via pela internet.

Quando recebi a proposta dele através do meu agente, não pensei duas vezes em aceitar. Há tempos eu queria dar para aquele homem e não seria nem boba de recusar.

Estava terminando de arrumar meu cabelo, quando a campainha tocou. Senti meu coração perder uma batida e me xinguei por isso. Isso lá era hora de sentimentalismo? Eu queria dar gostoso e gozar até amanhecer... Não pensar em sentimentos que eu não deveria estar tendo.

Peguei minha bolsa, calcei aqueles sapatos enormes e segui para a porta do apartamento. Abri-a e dei de cara com aquele gostoso.

— Boa noite, Isabella... — Ele disse e me olhou de cima a baixo, passando a língua nos lábios. Untei... E não foi pouco.

— Boa noite, senhor Cullen. — Sorri e apoiei minha mão em seu ombro, grudando meu corpo ao dele e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. Fiquei zonza com o cheiro bom do seu perfume caro que se misturava com seu cheiro de homem. Gostoso.

— Acho bom irmos logo, ou vou acabar te comendo aqui mesmo. — Ele segurou minha mão com força e me puxou para seu lado, encaixando seu braço no meu e nos levando para o elevador.

Chegamos ao seu carro, uma BMW preta e vidros escuros, e ele abriu a porta pra mim, me ajudando a entrar em seguida. O estofado era todo em couro bege, o que contrastou e muito com meu vestido preto e vermelho e cheio de brilho.

O carro exalava seu cheiro e senti minhas mãos tremerem. Queria entender por que eu estava tão nervosa... Já tinha feito aquilo tantas vezes!

Ele circulou o carro, entrou e sentou em frente ao volante. A calça social se agarrou as coxas grossas e senti meu músculo latejar. Fechei as pernas para conter a excitação e senti-o me olhando. Nós sempre temos um ponto fraco e o meu eram coxas e mãos, mas acho que já tinham percebido isso.

— Aonde vai me levar? — Perguntei e me debrucei sobre ele, levando a minha mão até seu membro, que latejou. Eu estava nervosa, mas odiava rodeios. Eu queria transar com ele e era isso que eu faria.

— Num motel, é lógico. Quero comer você à noite inteira, candy... E deixar você viciada em mim. — Disse sério, sem desviar os olhos da estrada. Minhas mãos continuavam em seu pau... Porém eu massageava lentamente e fracamente, só pra dar um gostinho de quero mais.

— Do jeito que você é gostoso... Não será uma luta muito grande me deixar viciada. — Falei baixinho em seu ouvido e vi os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiar.

— Você está brincando com fogo, Isabella. — Ele segurou minha coxa esquerda e apertou com força. Foi dolorido, mas sexy ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu amo me queimar. — Eu disse e ri sensualmente, dando um aperto mais forte em seu membro.

O curto restante do caminho foi feito em silêncio, cada qual com suas mãos nos lugares que estavam. Chegamos ao motel, que tinha um grande letreiro com os dizeres "DOM" e senti minha boceta dar um apertão. Eu não me importaria nada se fosse dominada por ele.

Entramos no estabelecimento e ele seguiu direto para a garagem de um quarto, sem nem falar com uma atendente... O que me levou a pensar que ele já tinha tudo planejado. Safado.

Ele desligou o carro e saiu dando a volta no mesmo e abrindo a porta para mim. Nesses poucos segundos, eu tentei conter um pouco da minha excitação. Ele era gostoso, mas era só mais um homem que me pagava por meus serviços.

Eu amava minha profissão. Podia ter sexo e dinheiro ao mesmo tempo, porém, senti uma pontadinha no coração por ele ser só mais um dos caras que me pagavam por prazer.

Balancei a cabeça e afastei esses pensamentos. Foco, Isabella. Goza e pensa nas consequências depois.

Entramos e quase morri do coração quando ele fechou a porta e logo me prensou contra a parede, trazendo seus lábios aos meus. Agarrou minha bunda com a mão esquerda e segurou minha nuca com a direita. Demorei um pouco para retribuir pela surpresa, mas quando me liguei no que estava acontecendo, retribuir com vontade.

Não foi um beijo calmo ou carinhoso. Estava óbvia sua fome apenas naquele beijo. Sua língua estava faminta e cada vez mais ele me prensava contra a parede com força... Tudo isso sem deixar de me apertar.

Seus lábios se separaram dos meus e ele levou sua boca ao meu ouvido.

— Você não sabe como eu estava com vontade de fazer isso. — Ele sussurrou com sua voz rouca em meu ouvido e eu gemi. Seus lábios desceram para o meu pescoço, onde ele deu uma mordida, para logo em seguida lamber. — Você tem um gosto delicioso, candy... — Nesse momento minha calcinha já era caso perdido.

Coloquei as mãos em seus ombros e afastei seu terno, puxando-o pelos seus braços, enquanto ele ainda dava atenção ao meu pescoço. Seus lábios voltaram aos meus e tarefa de desabotoar sua camisa branca se tornou um pouco difícil.

A parte de cima do seu corpo já estava nua quando ele agarrou minhas coxas e me fez subir em seu colo, para logo em seguida andar comigo até a cama e me jogar nela, caindo em cima de mim.

— Você não sabe a vontade que eu estava de comer você... — Ele falou enquanto procurava o zíper do meu vestido. Quando o encontrou na lateral, apenas deu um puxão e tirou a vestimenta, me deixando apenas com meu lingerie vermelha. Ele soltou um gemidinho rouco. — Você quer me matar mesmo...

— Confesso que essa era minha intenção... — Brinquei e o puxei pelos cabelos para o meio dos meus peitos. — Divirta-se baby! — Ele não se fez de rogado a lambeu o vale entre meus seios, para logo depois mordiscar cada monte na parte que se sobressaia do sutiã.

Edward levou as mãos até minhas costas e soltou o fecho da peça, jogando-a longe logo em seguida. Os bicos dos meus seios estavam duros pela excitação e ele olhava aquilo com intenso prazer.

Encheu as mãos com meu seio direito, enquanto levou sua boca para meu seio esquerdo. O que ele fez ali? Misérias, com certeza. Aquela era uma das partes mais sensíveis do meu corpo e suas mordidas, lambidas e chupões estavam me deixando em um estado lastimável. Edward deu uma mordida mais forte que me fez gemer alto e arquear o corpo.

Decidi ser mais participativa e desci minha mão para a bainha da sua calça, descendo o zíper dela e abrindo o botão. Quando ele viu qual era minha intenção, se levantou e tirou a calça social preta que vestia. Apoiei-me em meus cotovelos e aproveitei a vista, que olha... Era maravilhosa. Aquele corpo alto com os músculos nos lugares certos, sem aquela coisa bombada forçadamente. Tinha um leve tanquinho com alguns pelinhos da cor do seu cabelo. Uma vontade enorme de morder aqueles gominhos veio até mim e anotei em minha mente para fazer isso mais tarde. Edward era gostoso sem ser exagerado e com aquela boxer preta, foi capaz de me deixar mais excitada ainda.

Um sorriso de pura felicidade se abriu em meu rosto quando ele tirou aquela cueca. Ele, com certeza, tinha um dos paus mais bonitos que já vi. Branquinho e a cabeça bem redondinha e vermelha. Não era um pau gigante, diria que tinha uns 18/19 centímetros, mas com aquela grossura seria capaz de tirar qualquer mulher de órbita se fosse bem usado. E algo me dizia que ele sabia usar aquele membro de seu corpo muito bem.

Juntei minhas pernas e as esfreguei, para ver se meu clitóris parava um pouco de latejar. Um sorriso de pura excitação saiu dos lábios de Edward quando ele viu isso. Safado.

— Acho que vou ter que apagar um pouco desse fogo... Não é? — Ele perguntou vindo pra cima de mim novamente. Acabei não suportando o peso dos meus braços e caí na cama. Ele me beijou rapidamente, mas logo seus lábios fizeram um caminho para meu pescoço, depois para meus seios e foi descendo cada vez mais... Minha barriga, minhas coxas, meus pés... E logo depois subiu. Suas mãos seguraram minhas coxas fortemente e as separou, me deixando aberta pra ele. Colocou minha calcinha para o lado e enfiou a cara entre minhas pernas.

— Caralho! — O xingamento saiu inconscientemente da minha boca. Como assim eu estou aqui excitada pra cacete e ele já vem beliscando meu músculo latejante? Por pouco, muito pouco mesmo, eu gozo sem aproveitar nada.

Ele soltou um riso abafado ainda com a cara entre minhas pernas e senti os pelinhos das minhas coxas se arrepiarem. Caralho de homem gostoso!

Segurei o seu cabelo e apertei mais ele entre minhas pernas. Edward, é claro, não se fez de rogado e passou a me chupar avidamente. Enquanto seus lábios faziam misérias com meu clitóris, dois de seus dedos me penetraram. Minhas costas se arqueavam no colchão, tamanha a intensidade do prazer que ele estava me proporcionando.

Ok... Eu estava fora de mim. E o fato de eu estar toda arqueada e arranhando o lençol da cama, mostravam isso. Qualquer um que visse essa cena saberia que eu estava recebendo um ótimo oral.

Eu estava quase tocando as estrelas quando ele parou. Com certeza minha cara de confusa era hilária, mas ao olhar para ele, percebi que estava sério.

Ele se levantou e foi até o criado mudo, pegando uma das dezenas de camisinhas que estavam ali. Colocou o plástico em seu membro, sempre me olhando, enquanto eu estava ali, ofegante e, com certeza, descabelada.

Ainda sério, ele voltou pra cima de mim, segurou os lados da minha calcinha e a puxou pra baixo rapidamente. Em seguida ele sentou na cama.

— Senta aqui... — Ordenou com a voz rouca e eu me levantei meio cambaleante, fazendo o que ele tinha mandado. — Eu vou enfiar meu pau em você e a partir desse momento, essa bocetinha vai ser só minha... Entendeu? — Falou ferozmente, segurando meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, enquanto eu estava de joelhos e com ele entre minhas pernas, ainda sem me penetrar. Eu ia colocar seu pau dentro de mim, quando ele segurou minha cintura. — Você entendeu? Essa boceta agora é minha e só minha... E não divido o que é meu com mais ninguém. — Segurou meu cabelo e puxou meu rosto para o seu, enfiando sua língua em minha boca. — Minha e só minha, vadiazinha... Chega de dar essa bocetinha pra outros machos.

— Você é maluco... — Falei me soltando dele e empurrando o pau dele pra dentro de mim. Como eu já tinha dito, ele é grosso, então senti as paredes da minha boceta se alargar para comportá-lo dentro de mim.

— Sim... Sou maluco. Maluco por você e esse seu corpo. Você é minha, Isabella. A partir de hoje, só eu vou te comer assim. — Falou e impulsionou seu quadril para cima, enfiando seu membro até meu útero. Gemi alto e ele repetiu o ato. Segurou meu cabelo em rabo de cavalo novamente e levou meu rosto até o seu. Seu pau entrava até o talo e sua língua se movia com a minha com fúria.

Eu estava quase chegando ao orgasmo quando ele parou seus movimentos, porém logo ele nos virou e me deixou de costas na cama, enquanto estava em cima de mim. Segurou minhas pernas e as elevou até meu rosto, naquela posição estranha de frango assado. Nem tive tempo pra pensar em nada e seu membro já estava dentro de mim novamente, enquanto ele estocava com muita força de vontade.

Não demorou muito e aquela sensação de prazer voltou, para logo em seguida meu estopim chegar quando ele beliscou meu clitóris com vontade. Tentei arquear as costas, tamanho o prazer que me assaltou, mas com ele em cima de mim, não foi possível. Então me contentei em apertar meus músculos internos e gemer alto, enquanto aquela sensação maravilhosa me fazia ver estrelas.

Senti-o saindo de dentro de mim e olhei meio zonza pra ele. Edward tirou a camisinha e passou a masturbar seu pau me olhando sério. Enfiou seu membro em mim novamente e gozou lá dentro, coisa que muito poucos tinham feito. Eu era uma prostituta e aquilo era inconcebível.

— Eu disse que você é minha... E minha porra está marcando território. — Falou olhando nos meus olhos e senti uma ira anormal transbordar.

— Eu não sou sua... O que você poderia querer com uma prostituta rodada? — Falei com raiva, empurrando ele de cima de mim.

Estava indo em direção ao banheiro quando o senti segurar meu braço.

— Você era sim uma prostituta, mas agora é minha. Eu sei que você já deu pra vários, mas eu tenho certeza que nenhum deles mexeu com você como eu mexi. — Falou depois de me puxar para seu tórax.

— Você é um idiota... Quem disse que mexeu comigo? — Minha raiva me fez mentir.

— Seus gemidos e sua boceta ainda pulsando... — Falou levando sua mão para meu sexo e massageando meu clitóris que pulsou em resposta a carícia e as palavras. — Eu quero você pra mim, candy... E vou ter. Vou te comer como nenhum outro te comeu e você não vai conseguir dar pra mais ninguém além de mim.

— Você é louco... Tem qualquer mulher aos seus pés e quer uma prostituta de luxo.

— Sim... Louco... Maluco... Por você, candy. — Segurou cada banda da minha bunda com uma mão, enquanto um de seus dedos indicadores acariciava minha outra entrada. — Vou comer aqui e mostrar pra você que mais nenhum outro vale a pena pra você, como mais nenhuma outra vale a pena pra mim. Como já disse, eu quero você e vou ter você. — Levou-me para a cama novamente e me deitou ali, enquanto deitava em cima de mim. Levou seus lábios ao meu ouvido. — Há tempos eu vejo você na televisão e te desejo, candy... Esse teu corpo gostoso me enfeitiçou... Viciei-me em você sem nunca te ver... Sem nunca te tocar... E agora que eu tive você, não vou mais te deixar ir, vadiazinha...

Falando daquele jeito, com aquelas palavras e aquela voz rouca, quem seria a louca de dizer não para aquele homem?

Sim... Eu era uma assistente de palco. Eu ajudava um apresentador em frente às câmeras e entregava meu corpo para crescer naquele mundo longe delas.

Fiz book rosa e diversos testes do sofá, mas parece que, finalmente, minha solidão de não ter ninguém se importando comigo, chegava ao fim. E era um belo, na verdade um ótimo e prazeroso fim.


End file.
